Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior
ROSA RUBICUNDIOR, LILIO CANDIDIOR jest siedemnastym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Do wykonania egzekucji zostało już tylko kilka godzin. Orihime i reszta łączą siły z Kenpachim i jego podwładnymi, by wspólnie stawić czoła innym kapitanom. Na drodze zmierzającego do Wieży Żalu Renjiego staje Byakuya Kuchiki! Tymczasem Ichigo wciąż nie zdołał opanować Rozpostarcia…!!! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 140. Bite at the Moon Renji zamierza uratować Rukię, ale na drodze staje mu jego kapitan. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Nienazwani Shinigami z 6. Oddziału # Renji Abarai # Rikichi Yuki # Rukia Kuchiki (wspomniana) Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 52: Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą 141. Kneel to The Baboon King Renji uwalnia Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 52: Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą 142. 月を捉ものへ告ぐ Byakuya uwalnia Bankai i ciężko rani Renjiego. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 52: Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą 143. Blazing Souls Kontynuacja walki kapitana i wicekapitana 6. Oddziału. Mimo ciężkich ran Renji nie chce się poddać. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ikkaku Madarame # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 52: Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior Koniec walki Renjiego z Byakuyą. Rukii, prowadzonej na egzekucję, zastępuje drogę Gin Ichimaru. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Izuru Kira (wspomnienie) # Ikkaku Madarame (wspomnienie) # Yumichika Ayasegawa (wspomnienie) # Gin Ichimaru Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 52: Przysięga duszy Renjiego! Walka na śmierć i życie z Byakuyą * Odcinek 53: Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia 145. Shaken W czasie, gdy Gin rozmawia z Rukią, Zaraki walczy z Komamurą i Tōsenem. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Gin Ichimaru # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 53: Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia 146. Demon Loves the Dark Kaname tłumaczy Zarakiemu swoje motywy, po czym uwalnia Bankai. Przy okazji dowiadujemy się, jak kapitan 11. Oddziału zdobył swoje stanowisko. W tym samym czasie na wzgórzu Sōkyoku rozpoczyna się egzekucja Rukii. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sajin Komamura # Kenpachi Zaraki # Rukia Kuchiki # Chōjirō Sasakibe Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 53: Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia 147. Countdown to The End:3 (Blind Light, Deaf Beat) Rozpoczyna się egzekucja Rukii. W tym samym czasie walki Yumichiki z Shuheiem i Zarakiego z Tōsenem wkraczają w nowe fazy. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Rukia Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Byakuya Kuchiki # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ikkaku Madarame Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 53: Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia 148. Countdown to The End:2 (Lady Lennon~Frankenstein) Tōsena na polu walki zastępuje Komamura, przy okazji dowiadujemy się co ukrywa pod maską kapitan 7. Oddziału. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Nieznana z imienia przyjaciółka Tōsena (wspomnienie) # Sajin Komamura Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 53: Kuszenie Gina Ichimaru, postanowienie zniszczenia 149. Countdown to The End:1 (Only Mercifully) Egzekucja Rukii rozpoczyna się, a w całym Seireitei ludzie i Shinigami spieszą jej z pomocą. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Sajin Komamura # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ikkaku Madarame # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kiyone Kotetsu # Jūshirō Ukitake # Makizō Aramaki # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Yachiru Kusajishi # Renji Abarai # Hanatarō Yamada # Rikichi Yuki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 54: Dotrzymać obietnicę! Próba odbicia Rukii Odniesienia Nawigacja en:ROSA RUBICUNDIOR, LILIO CANDIDIOR ru:Том 17 de:Band 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior fr:Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior es:Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior id:ROSA RUBICUNDIOR, LILIO CANDIDIOR 17